New Dhampir in town
by AlyDhampir
Summary: This is a story about a Dhampir guardian who works with Rose guarding the Queen, Gavin has a pretty epic life at court. but things are about to get weird when his childhood Best-friend comes to town.
1. Chapter 1: the Gavin files

**_This is my new fanfiction, _**

**_i have decided to write this fanfiction due to popular demand. _**

**_before you read this i might suggest you read my first Story 'Buria', just to get a feel of Gavin, he is only in the last half though. so you could just read that. _**

**_but i will go into back story and details so you don't have to worry to much. _**

**_i am glad to write this because i really fell in love with this character while i was writing him into my other story. _**

**_i have decided to leave my other story 'The change up' on hiatus, i feel like it is draining me to write it, because its been told over and over. so untill i can think of a cool way to change it up im going to leave it and be working on this. _**

**_anyway i hope you Enjoy this story._**

**_(some of these characters and places are not of my own creation, they are the work of )_**

* * *

><p>Hi my Name is Gavin Tobin, and this is my story.<p>

So basically my life at the moment kinda rocks.

I live at the Royal court where I work. I am a guardian, to oh… you know just the Queen. Whatever, no big deal. I am second in charge, but that doesn't bother me, because my boss Guardian Hathaway is one of my best friends. And did I mention she is also banging hot.

The summer of 2015 started just like any but then it got a little weird. . .

"Excuse me Your Majesty, but would it be possible if I could leave a bit early please?" Queen Vasilissa Dragomir, was sitting behind her desk, reading and highlighting some of her never ending paper work. She looked up at me from where I was standing in the doorway and gave a smile.

"Of course Guardian Tobin, you have been working so very hard lately. I really appreciate it. You and Rosemarie make a great team. The others really listen and look up to you both." She said pride in her voice.

"Thank you Queen Lissa. That means a lot to hear that from you, Rose and I just do our best to keep you safe and make your life easier. If only one of us could help you with that never ending paper work." I laughed and she joined in.

"Uh! That would just be amazing, I can only speak for Rose, but she is much better with her hands than with thousand year old documents and laws," Lissa smiled fondly. " I don't know if I could trust her not to do something like eat a cheese burger over them, or make paper planes out of them." Lissa chuckled.

"I'm very much the same Ma'am. I'm not one for sitting for long periods of time." I smiled.

"Ants in your pants. Just like my Guardian Hathaway. You should have seen her when she was in jail, she walked holes in the concrete." Lissa was interrupted by an email alert on her Mac. She let out a sigh. "Mmm another council meeting, tonight." She sounded tired. Lissa looked up at me and gave me a weary smile. "Well off with you then Guardian Tobin, go do whatever it is you have planned, we'll all be fine here."

I looked around at the 4 other guardian's stationed in this room, they were all alert and ready for anything. "Okay Men, I will be leaving, but Guardian Hathaway will be here soon, stay alert, stay focussed and don't do anything stupid. And if the Queen tries to use the letter opener again, take it from her, she is dangerous with that thing." All the guardians nodded so I knew they were listening and Lissa gave me a playful scalding look.

"Okay, out with you. I will make sure they behave." Lissa motioned me out of the room and I complied. I couldn't' wait to get home. My best friend from Australia was staying with me for the weekend. And I hadn't seen him in person in almost a year.

You could say I was a little excited.

As I was walking towards my car, I ran into non-other than Rose Hathaway herself. She was in her guardian gear –hair in a tight bun, tight black pants, black t-shirt and a leather jacket- She stopped when she saw me and gave me a puzzled look.

"Where are you off too? I thought we had an hour shift together before you left?" she asked.

"Yeah we did, but Lissa let me leave early. I have a friend coming from Australia and I'm going to go pick him up from the Airport, if you can call it that." I smiled.

"Yep, I know there are only two planes, one goes to New Jersey, the other Florida." We both laughed. "What have you nerds got planned for his trip, I mean there is just sooo much to do here right." Rose said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Well I thought tonight that we would go to one of the clubs in the court, have him meet some of my friends here." I replied.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that you had friends Gavvy boy." She grinned.

"Yeah, the janitorial staff and I have really hit it off, oh and that canteen lady." I said dryly.

"The one with the eye patch, and the really long nose hairs?" Rose asked hiding a smile.

"Indeed, I find those things really endearing in a women. She really turns me on, the way she ladles that green bean soup, mmm." I made a low grunting noise and both Rose and I doubled over laughing.

"You're so freaking gross Tobin. The eye patch I could live with, but not the nose hairs, it's just too easy to fix that shit." Rose replied breathless from laughing.

"But really Rose, I would really appreciate it if you and Dimirti and the gang could come down to 'The Bite Bar 'and meet my friend Dean. I know he will love you guys, especially you Rose. He has a thing for brunets. Especially ones that can kick his ass." I chuckled.

Rose smiled and nodded. "Sure, I would love to come and meet one of your Australian 'Mates' say a quick G'day." She grinned, saying the words in the worst attempt at an Australian Accent I'd ever heard.

"Wow, you suck at that. You sounded like you were from Puberty Blues." I said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't think I want to," She laughed. "well I better get to Lissa, make sure those other guardian's aren't letting her near the letter opener again."she smiled patting my arm before starting to walk away.

"I already warned them." I called out.

"Good boy." she yelled out turning her head and giving me one of her knee weakening smirks, before turning the corner out of view.

* * *

><p>I went all out for Dean, I even made him one of those signs that drivers hold up at airports, granted I wrote it on the back of a phone bill, with a crayon I had found rolling around in my back seat. –With no recollection on how it had gotten there.—<p>

When Dean came out from his gate with his luggage he came bounding over to me, all 6 foot 7 of him. Dean and I were the studs of St. Agatha's in Australia. Where I had dark hair and blue eyes, Dean had golden blonde hair and gold eyes. The only thing the same about us was our builds. – tall, lots of muscle and tanned skin- all evidence of our race –dhampirs.—

Dean dropped his bag at my feet and we shared a hug. –a manly, chest crushing, back bruising hug.-

"Dude, it is so great to see you, how have you been? How is Royal Guarding treating you?" Dean asked, picking his bag back up and following me to my car.

"Really great man, guarding the Queen is awesome. I actually get to see quite a bit of action, which I'm not sure is a good thing or a bad thing. But its great." I replied.

"Awesome, and how is that banging hot chick you work under?" he asked. "You, ah banged her yet man?"

"No," I laughed and shook my head at him. "She has a boyfriend. I told you that."

"What?, and you don't think you could take him? Gavin. You're a fucking awesome dhampir, you could take him." Dean and I weren't just top of the school with the ladies, we were also the best at fighting. Nobody ever bet Dean, but me. So he didn't believe anyone could beat me.

"Dean man, Rose the dhampir I work under, we are like neck for neck with our skills, and her boyfriend. Dimitri, was her mentor at St. Vlad's so imagine how good he is." I answered laughing. Even if I knew I could win, I wouldn't fight Dimitri. Even though we had been through some rough times, he was an al-right guy sometimes.

"Whatever you loser, maybe I'll fight him for her, from the way you described her she sounds exactly my type, and I bet you like all those other girls at St. Agatha's she will be all over me in seconds flat." I rolled my eyes at him. Dean had always been full of himself, even when we were just kids.

When we got back to the court I took Dean straight to my little apartment, living here reminded me of being back at St. Agatha's or at St. B's. My apartment was on the west side of the court the building reminded me of dorm rooms, But there was only about 4 apartments in this building, and one of those happened to be Rose and Dimitri's. Lissa and Rose thought it would be a good idea that we both were close to Lissa –her house was next door- and close to Rose. Dimitri on the other hand, he didn't think so.

Dean walked in and dropped his luggage at the door, looking around curiously. "Well, it's no Taj Mahal, but it goes alright aye?" Dean said dropping into the black cord couch. Every one of the apartments in this building had the same couch. It seems like Queen Ivashkov didn't have an eye for interior design.

"Yeah, well it's big enough for just me." I shrugged my shoulders walking into the little kitchen, the apartment was very much open plan, so you could see straight into the living room. No doors. "You thirsty? Hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah man, I would kill for a hamburger or something." He replied, getting up and walking over to me.

I opened the door to my fridge and grunted. Looking over my shoulder at Dean I laughed. He just shook his head.

"Wow Gav, do you even grocery shop?" he shoved my shoulder and I shoved him back.

"Come on you big lug. Let's go get something to eat at one of the restaurants here or something." I said closing my very bare fridge.

"Good idea man, cause I don't know what kind a meal you can make out of: one highly blackened banana, a carton of milk –that is probably off or empty—honey, and what looks like it could have been a tomato in a past life." He snickered.

"A pretty fucking disgusting smoothie?" I snorted.

We chose to go to one of the little café's in the public part of the court. It was one I had been to with Rose on more than one occasion for lunch and strategy meetings. They had great cheeseburgers.

Dean an I went up to the glass bay-marie, the lady with the eye patch and long nose hairs was serving, I couldn't help but smile to myself. Dean got his hamburger and a side of fries, while I got one of their famous cheeseburgers and a glazed doughnut.

Eye patch brought our orders over and as she placed our plates down she gave me a not so subtle wink –with her non eye patched eye— before walking back into the kitchen. I couldn't help but choke on the sip of my water I had just taken.

"Gav, you never told me you had a thing for old lady pirates." He whispered giving me a not so soft punch in the arm. "But I totally get it. Those nose hairs." He shivered, before we both broke out in loud laughter.

"Well, well. What is so funny boys?" a sugary voice asked. I looked up to see Rose standing at our table, still in her guardian gear, but with her beautiful hair now out and curling around her delicate face.

"Uh if it isn't Rosemarie Hathaway." I smiled up at her, she grinned wide at me, then at Dean. Dean's eyes almost bludged out of his head, but he composed himself quickly, puffing out his chest.

"Scooch over baby-cheeks," Rose said sitting down in the booth beside me, shuffling her but into my legs till I moved over enough for her to sit. "You must be Gavin's friend from Down under." She smiled reaching her small hand out over the table to him. "I'm Guardian Hathaway, but you can just call me Rose."

Dean took her hand shaking it, one of his usual lady killed smiles plastid on his face, he kissed the back of her hand softly, his lips lingering. "I'm Guardian Dean Mars. But you can call me . . . any-time you like." He winked at her. Rose looked at me with a shocked face.

"Wow, well, how forward of you," she laughed, pulling her hand back. "How come all you Australia boys are so damn good looking? What do they do over there, make you in test tubes?" she smiled, laying her arm delicately over my shoulders.

"Yeah, but wouldn't they make us all smart too then? Dean here is a dumb as they come. Doesn't seem like something scientists would do on purpose." I chuckled.

"Uh like you can talk dick, I think your mum dropped you on your head one too many times as a baby, that's why it's so flat." Dean laughed.

Rose made a soft cooing noise at my fake hurt look. "Hey there is nothing wrong with Gavin's head, yeah it's a little on the flat side, but hey! Everyone has their flaws right?" she laughed.

"Yeah and what is yours Rose?" Dean asked, arching his eyebrow curiously.

"Well actually I can't do that." she pointed right at Dean's brows. I remembered her telling me once when I arched my brow at her, how she had always wanted to be able to but couldn't. I tried to teach her but it was hopeless. It was like trying to teach someone how to whistle or how to roll your tongue –impossible-

"That is not a real flaw, Rose." He laughed. "being able to do it is a skill, and clearly you're not very skilled." He smirked playfully.

"Ohhh! Dean my boy, those are fighting words if I ever did hear any." She laughed.

"Yeah? I could take you Hathaway." He joked.

"Uh I wouldn't go their man, Rose would hand you your ass is seconds. I told you this already, you're no match for those skills. Like you're no match for my skills." I laughed.

Rose nodded her head, playing with her hair. "Mhmm, I would hate to send you to the hospital on your first day here." She smiled playfully, picking my glazed doughnut and taking a large bite out of it.

"Hey, go get your own," I laughed, pinching at her sides playfully.

"No, I want yours." She laughed slapping my hands away, before shoving the whole thing in her mouth. I laughed and shook my head at her. "So I have tonight off, so I can come to the club with you guys later. and I asked a couple of the others and they said they could come, but Dimitri can't, he has some special business to attend to." She smiled wide.

"Ahh, so it is just me and you tonight babe." Dean said slyly.

"Okay, there are three things wrong with all of that. Number one, it is you and I. number two, you, me, Gavin and hundreds of other people, and number three, don't call me babe until you earn it. Got it." She said smirking playfully.

"I got it, I'm sure by the time the night is out, I will have earned the rights to call you anything I like." He grinned at her. Most guys would be put off with Rose's no non-sense bull shit, but I think that is what turned Dean on sometimes. He was getting tired of the girls' just falling in love with him instantly. He liked to have to woo a girl every now and again.

"Okay . . ." she laughed and turned to me. "where will I meet you guys?" she asked.

"Uh how about we come pick you up at your apartment and we can walk there together?"

"Sounds great." She replied getting up. "What time?"

"Mmm, 9—10?" I said unsure.

"Let's meet half way. 9:30," She smiled and looked at Dean. "See you then Hercules." She said snapping up some of Dean's fries and then strutting away.

"Ohh, she looks damn fine from the front and the back." He said still looking at the door way she had walked through. "So you really don't think we could take this boyfriend of hers?" he asked laughing.

"No Dean, I told you Dimitri is like a God, you will understand when you meet him." I laughed and shook my head, just imagining the beat down Dean would receive if he went up against Dimitri for Rose. I'm sure Rose would even join in and beat Dean's ass for his medieval reviews on women.

"Right, so how long has it been man? Like a couple days? weeks? "he watched my face as I looked down his voice growing concerned. "Months? Crap man please tell me it hasn't been . . .years?"

I let out a loud sigh and looked up at him, folding my arms across my chest. "Not that it has anything to do with you but it has been 11 months since I . . . had sexual relations with a women." I replied a little sheepishly.

"Fuck! Gavin! Man! Wait . . . wasn't that when you were with . . .oh shit man seriously?" he thumped his hand on the table. "God, you have to get over it man, so some bird broke your heart and cheated on you, you have to get over it and get yourself some fresh action."

"Dean, she wasn't just some 'bird'" I sighed, I hated thinking about this. "I thought she was you know 'the one'."

"I know, but do you really think all that true love and 'the one' bull crap is really real? I'm pretty sure every girl I've slept with has been 'the one' at one stage or another. But eventually you get over it." He said gripping my shoulder as we walked back to my place.

"I know I know, I need to get over it, but I just haven't found anyone I've been so focused on work." I replied trying to make up for it.

"Well tonight, I'm going to make you get over that bitch Blair, and find a new girl who can be your 'the one'."

"Dean, you can't just fine 'the one' in one night." I replied, but he shut me down with the look on his face.

"I don't want to hear another negative thing come out of that mouth of yours buddy." He said sternly. "Now let's go suit up and shit, use some fancy cologne and find you a lady you can break your drought with." he said, i was actually a little terrified. because Dean was being dead-set serious. he probably wouldn't rest tonight till i had some random chick in my bed.

* * *

><p><em>What did you think? <em>

_i love Gavin! i kind of see him as a little bit of a mix between Jace from Mortal Instruments, & Stefan from the vampire diaries _

_-Stefan/Paul Wesley is who he looks like in my mind- _

_i would love lots and lots of feed back with this one as it is an original story and i am making it up as i go! i do have an overall idea of where im heading but input is very important in my creative process. _

_i love you guys and girls to the moon and back _

_xox_

_A. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Bite night

**Here is the new chapter of my story i hope you enjoy.**

**some characters and places are the work of Richelle Mead and do not belong to me (:**

* * *

><p>At 9:25 Dean and I started walking up to Rose's apartment. I was on level three and she was in the 'penthouse' level four. Dean had helped me pick what to wear like a child on their first day of school. We had agreed on a pair of tight chino pants, a white t-shirt with a deep V neck.- Dean kept saying how much it showed off my great pecs, and I kind of had to agree- and a black blazer over the top. I had helped Dean pick his outfit; he had gone with a pair of tight dark blue jeans, a light blue button up with a grey sweater over the top.<p>

"I feel like we are going to be in an ad for Burberry." I laughed looking at Dean as we walked.

"And what is wrong with that? Chicks dig those Burberry models. And guys who dress well and smell good, and we tick both those boxes man." He said patting my arm. "we are going to find us some pretty ladies to have some fun with."

We got to Roses door and rang the bell. In seconds we heard her voice ring out. "One sec guys ill be right there."

A couple of seconds later the door opened to Rose standing there on the other side, smiling like the Cheshire cat. She looked amazing.

She was wearing something that looked like a dress but the top and the bottom weren't connected, and the skin of her midriff was showing. The whole thing was made out of a gold, metallic material with black trimming the seams, and down the middle of the skirt. It had very thin black straps and those little boob cup things, it made Roses already amazing boy look even more amazing. She also had her hair out and wavy, and just the right amount of makeup.

"Wow," I breathed. "Rose you look A-mazing!" I smiled.

"Ah, thanks Gavin, you look pretty handsome yourself!," she ran her fingers down one of the lapels of my blazer and smiled. "You too Dean, loving the sweater. You both are looking very fit tonight."

"Thanks Rose." I said smiling back at her.

"Thanks Miss Hathaway, you're looking damn fine, and I'm loving those sexy black heels." Dean growled lowly.

I shoved Deans shoulder lightly as Rose closed the door behind her, shrugging on a soft black cardigan. "Give it a rest Dean mate, I think if you keep talking like that Rose is going to duck-tape your mouth closed." Dean and Rose both laughed lightly.

"Yeah don't put it passed me Dean." She smiled.

As we got to the door Rose put her hand on my arm and stopped walking, pointing in front of us. "It's Adrian and Eddie." She said putting her hand in the air and waving her hands around to get their attention.

Adrian and Eddie came over, both grinning. "What is so funny?" Rose asked.

"Girl fight." Adrian said looking over Dean with a curious expression.

"Damn I told you we should have come earlier Gav." Dean laughed.

"Who's the male model?" Adrian asked bluntly.

Dean gave a crooked grin. "This is my best friend Dean from Australia, he's here for a little while on vacation." I told Adrian and Eddie. "Dean, these are some of my friends Adrian, and Eddie."

Eddie gave Dean the guardian nod, which he returned and put his hand out to Adrian, He shook it and nodded politely. "What are only male models allowed to reproduce in Australia?" Adrian laughed.

"That is exactly what I said." Rose laughed.

"Are you a guardian too Dean?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Yeah I am, but I don't do anything like you guys, my Moroi is royal, but she's no Queen." He smiled. Eddie smiled back.

"Well that is only Rose and Gavin, I guard Princess Jill Mastrano Dragomir, Lissa's sister." Eddie said humbly.

"Still that's pretty awesome, Gavin told me about how those crazy Moroi were going after Jill to get to the Queen, and you were the one who protected her, pretty awesome if you ask me." Dean said kindly. Eddie kept his face composed but I could see the pride behind his eyes.

Dean was really good at making friends with people, he had a way with people and he really meant the things he said. He might have been a bit of a tool sometime, but he was an amazing guy.

"So are we going into this club or not, I haven't had a drink in at least an hour." Adrian complained.

Rose rolled her eyes and pushed Adrian towards the entrance. "Come on you alcoholic. Let's get you a whiskey."

We all made our way into the club and found a seat in the front of the room –near the bar,—Adrian said it was the best place because the Hour 'devours were still hot when they got there.

As soon as we sat down a Moroi waitress came over, she was as thin as a wafer and had the tightest pony tail I had ever seen. "Hi, my name is Reece, and I will be your server today. Can I get you anything?" She asked, a giant smile on her lips.

"Yes Honey, I'll have a whiskey on the rocks, and a vodka and raspberry soda for my friend here." Adrian said putting his arm around Rose, "What's everyone else having?"

"We will have two whiskeys, please." I said ordering for Dean and I.

Reece looked to Eddie. "Anything for you, handsome?" She asked kindly.

"No thank you, someone here needs to be responsible and take care of Adrian here." Eddie Said grinning at Adrian. Adrian stuck out his tongue in a very childlike gesture. Reece smiled and nodded her head.

"I will be right back over with those." She said walking back behind the bar.

"So Dean, what brings you to Pennsylvania?" Adrian asked.

"Well, I haven't seen my best mate here in a year and I got some time off from my charge so I decided to come visit him," Dean put his arm around my shoulder. "plus he really needs some help with the ladies he's not doing too well." Dean chuckled. But I punched him in the side and he stopped laughing.

Adrian chuckled but Rose looked up at me with a curious expression. "You haven't found anyone since moving here?" she asked.

"Well, no. As you know there aren't that many female dhampirs. And the few that are here are already taken or not really what I'm looking for." I said.

"Well Alberta is single, but she spends most of her time at St. Vladimir's." Eddie said grinning.

"She's also like 40 years old Eddie," Rose laughed. "I don't think Gavin is looking for a cougar."

"Mmm I wouldn't mind a cougar, have you seen that Real housewives of Beverly hills? Some of those old broads are pretty hot." Adrian announced.

The waitress came over with our drinks on a tray, she handed them out and went to duck away but Adrian stopped her, putting his hand lightly on her arm.

"Can I have another one of these please Hon'" Adrian said, Before she even got back to the bar, Adrian had downed his glass of whiskey, no wonder he had already ordered another one. The man could drink.

"So how old are you all?" Dean asked before taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I'm 22." Adrian said first.

"19." Rose and Eddie said one after the other.

"Oh and I'm 19." I answered with a large amount of sarcasm.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes I know that you're 19 Dinggus."

"How old are you?" Adrian asked.

"I'm 19, Gavin and I went to the same Academy in Australia before he moved to Russia with his family." Dean answered.

"I didn't know that you went to St. Basils?" Eddie replied. "That's were Guardian Belikov went."

"Dimitri." Rose corrected quietly. Eddie looked at Rose with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah I did, I went there when I was 17, did my last two years there, we had to go because that's where my dad's charge moved, so we followed," I responded. "And didn't get to see this big hulking guy for those two years."

"Did they talk about Dimitri still when you were there?" Eddie asked. I saw Adrian out of the corner of my vision roll his eyes. Dimitri wasn't Adrian's favourite topic.

"Yeah, they did, but I also knew his sister Viktoria. She was a couple of years under me but I helped out training the younger years sometimes and she was in my mentor class." I said amused, Viktoria actually reminded me a little of Rose.

"Did you sleep with the girls you were mentoring too?" Adrian asked his brow arched. Rose obviously kicked him in the shins under the tabled because he yelped and jumped in his seat.

"No Adrian, I was 18 and they were like 14-15. That really isn't what does it for me." I chuckled, "But I did hear about Rose when I taught Viktoria once." I smiled at Rose; I realized I had never told her that before.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah Viktoria told us all about the amazing Dhampir who was staying with them and about how many Strigoi you killed and all the good stuff about you." I laughed. "and how you had been trained by her big brother Dimitir."

Rose smiled wide her hand over her heart. "Awe that is so sweet, it was like we were meant to be friends." She giggled, patting my arm.

"So how did you end up here?" Eddie inquired.

"Well during my last year, my class and a couple of the younger years went on an excursion to a Museum. During the tour a huge group of Strigoi attacked. We lost quite a few dhampirs and Moroi, but me and a few of the other older novice guardian's and the teachers fought the Strigoi," I said looking around at the faces of my friends. "I killed the most out of any of the novices and that's how I got this." I turned around and showed my tattoo's my 'zeva' mark of full display.

"What the hell," I turned around to Eddie irritated voice. I arched my brow lightly questioning him. "Am I like the only dhampir here who doesn't have one of those!" Eddie basically pouted.

"I don't have one man." Dean laughed.

"Okay, that makes me feel like a little better." Eddie snorted.

"So how did you end up here?" Rose asked.

"When I graduated with a really high score, not as high as Rose's," I whispered the last part. "I was guarding a Royal –a Zeklos—. I got a phone call from the Royal court a few months later, they said that they needed help guarding the Queen because the head-of-guardian's had to take some time off " I smiled.

"Ohh that was me!" Rose grinned. "I got shot." She said to Dean to clarify.

"Yes, Gavin told me about that, you saved the Queen's life." He smiled at her.

"Well she wasn't Queen when I saved her, just my best friend." She said humbly.

Dean arched his brow. "No need to act all humble about it, what you did was amazing, It take real guts to do what you did Rose Hathaway." He grinned cheekily.

"Oh hush, you're going to make me Blush Mr Mars." She laughed.

"So are you guys going to help me find Gavin here a lady?" Dean inquired to my utter embarrassment. "He hasn't slept with anyone since his last girlfriend." He said, digging my hole of despair just a little deeper.

"Hmm, who was she and what did she do to crush your soul?" Adrian asked. Serious for once. After he said it I saw Rose look at him with an odd expression, almost like hurt or guilt. I always had a feeling there once was something between them, I would have to ask when I got the chance.

"Her name was Blair," Dean announced before I even got a syllable out. "He met her in Russia, at St.B's." he continued. "Before he left for court Gavin was going to—"

"Okay enough." I interrupted before he could say anything else. I didn't mean for my words to be so aggressive but I couldn't help it. I hated talking about her, and what happened.

"Gavin," Rose cooed kindly intertwining her small hand with mine on the table. "You can talk to us, we are all friends here." She smiled at me encouragingly.

I gave her hand a soft squeeze and a half-hearted smile. I let out a long sigh before talking. "When I got the call from the Court Guardian's I was still dating Blair. I didn't know if I was going to take the job here, even though I wanted it, because I didn't want to leave Blair." I stopped taking a small sip of my drink.

"Understandable." Eddie said softly.

"But the more I thought about it the more I realized that this is what I wanted to do, Blair is a dhampir, she didn't do too well on her Trials because she panicked, so she didn't have a charge of great importance. Just the son of a semi-rich Moroi, but he was an idiot. He was in our year at school – he gave everyone a tough time—She always used to tell me how much she hated working for him, that he was rude, uncaring and seriously disgusting." I spoke looking down at where my hand sat laced with Rose's.

"Did you ask her to come with you?" Rose asked softly.

"I did, I told her about the offer, I told her I thought about not taking it so I could stay with her, then I asked her if she would come with me, live at the court –we could find her a new charge.—she was hesitant, her family and friends were all in Russia. After days off begging and bargaining she agreed." I stopped, taking a sip of my drink.

"Then what happened?" Eddie queried.

"Well, I thought because she was doing something so amazing for me, that I would do something amazing for the both of us. So I took all my savings and brought her an engagement ring. I went to her apartment to surprise her but it was me who got the surprise." I continued.

"When I got into the apartment she wasn't in the living room or the kitchen, it wasn't till I got to the stairs I heard a noise upstairs. It was coming from the bedroom. I opened the door to find her in Bed with her charge –the dick-head Moroi she complained to me about daily.—I almost died of shock."

"Oh Gavin." Rose whispered, putting her hand to her lips.

"Well you could imagine there surprise to see me standing there in her doorway in a suit with an arm full of red roses, looking like my whole world had just fallen apart. When she finally spoke she said '_Gavin baby, you weren't supposed to see this'_. Like that helped at all. I asked her why, she sat up clutching the sheets, _'I can't be with you Gavin, not like you want us to be. I can't move somewhere away from all my family and friends just for some guy."_ She said it in the most normal of voices, like this was something she did everyday. But I wasn't just some guy we had been dating for 2 years."

"That bitch," Adrian growled.

"The whole time he just laid there, like nothing was going on, still stroking the skin on her side. When I asked Blair why she did this, she told me it was because I didn't have the money or the security to take care of her like Dwayne did –her charge—That Dwayne was from a good family, and could give her children, and I couldn't." I took a deep breath.

"How long had they been sleeping together?" Eddie asked.

"When we were still at the Academy, that was why she was made his charge, he had specifically asked for her, probably paid good money to be able to guarantee her. I bet the whole time she was guarding him they were just going at it." I said angrily.

Dean gave me a pat on the back. "It is a good thing you got out of it when you still could bud." He said softly.

"Do you think she would have told you if you hadn't of found out yourself?" Adrian asked.

"I don't think so, I think she would have come with me to the court because she could have found a richer Moroi there to shack up with." I replied.

"And you have been here a year . . . and she was the last girl you slept with?" Adrian inquired. I nodded my head. "So you haven't slept with anyone in almost a year?" he asked shocked. "Seriously! How do you expect to get over this bitch if you haven't even tried!"

"That is exactly what I have been saying." Dean interjected. "But he won't even try."

"How am I going to bring a girl back to my apartment if you're there." I retorted.

"That's easy, I have a little cabin just 1 kilometre away from the court, it was a lookout point but my Aunt refurbished it when she was Queen as somewhere for me to get away from my parents and paint. So you can borrow that." Adrian responded straight away.

"Really?" I said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it's for a good cause." Adrian laughed patting me on the shoulder.

"This is going to be fun." Rose chimed in smiling. "I'm a really good match maker, trust me. I basically made the whole Lissa, Christian thing happen." Rose said proudly.

"No, you didn't," Eddie laughed. "You broke them up because you thought Lissa was too good for him."

"Yeah but I got them back together didn't I?!" Rose retorted smugly.

We all laughed shaking our heads at Rose. "That doesn't count." Eddie chuckled.

"Well you could basically say that I brought you and Jill together." She responded.

"Not really . . ." Eddie said slowly drawing out each syllable.

"Yes I did. I found out she was Lissa's half-sister, and I brought her to the court. I was the one who got you to go to Palm springs with her and I suggested you be her Guardian permanently after that," She grinned. "see it was all my doing."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Totally. Whatever you say to help you sleep at night Rose." He quip playfully.

"Whatever Eddie. The point is Gavin, that I can find you a really awesome girl." Rose said looking around the room. "Now, any preferences? Moroi? Dhampir? Blonde? Brunette? Tall? short?" Rose inquired.

"He doesn't mind." Dean spoke for me, giving me a look that said 'this is out of your hands'.

I and I knew that this was from this point on it was completely out of my hands who i wanted to date. I knew that by the end of the night Rose, Eddie, Adrian and Dean would find me a girl they thought could be 'the one' but honestly at the moment I felt like the only women I could have or ever had a connection with was Blair . . . and Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think of my new story!<strong>  
><strong>i would love to get your opinion on . . . everything!<strong>

**-What do you think of Gavin?**  
><strong>-What do you think of Dean?<strong>  
><strong>-What do you think of the story of Gavin and Blair?<strong>

**-What do you think of my story line?**

**-What would you think of a little Rose + Gavin!?**

**-Where would you like to see this story going?!**

**-Do you know how much i appreciate each and everyone of you who takes the time to read this and to review it!**

**I love you guys!**

**until next time! **

**A.**

**P.s i will put a picture of Dean, Gavin and Rose's club outfits on my Bio to have a look at!**


	3. Chapter 3: Speed-Crash-Dating

**New chapter up!**  
><strong>i hope you guys enjoy this one!<strong>

* * *

><p>15 minutes later I was standing on the dance floor with a gorgeous looking Moroi. She like all Moroi was tall and skinny. She was wearing a tight strapless velvet blue dress. She had fluffy blonde hair that brushed her shoulders, but even I could tell that this girl wasn't a natural blonde. She had small grey eyes that were lined with huge fake black eyelashes, and more make up on her face than I'd ever seen before. She had small little pouty lips and very defined cheekbones. She was pretty, but not usually my type. Adrian had produced her to me while in the line for the bar.<p>

"My Names Tina," She yelled over the pounding music, swaying her hips a little awkwardly and out of beat. "What is yours?" She asked.

"I'm Gavin," I yelled back. "It's nice to meet you Tina, do you live here at Court? I'm new here."

"Yeah," she nodded enthusiastically. Her voice was very airy and bubbly, almost to the point of annoyance. "I'm a Conta, I live her with my parents, my aunts on the council." She yelled, a touch of conceit edging her voice. "I bet you haven't met many Royals like me." She gushed, placing her long bony hand on my shoulder, as her hips bucked wildly and sporadically.

"Actually . . . i haven't," She practically kicked it up another octave of arrogance, thinking I was amazed to be in her presents. "I usually hang around the Queen and her boyfriend Christian Ozera, and they aren't just Royals, their '_The_' Royals." I said mimicking her smugness.

Tina's face dropped at that, she stepped back a little flushed. "Oh," was all she could say. She looked me up and down, appraising me. "_You're_ a royal guard?" she asked with what sounded like genuine surprise. _Ouch._

"Yes. Second in charge." I answered.

"Ooooh," she purred, putting her finger on my chest and slowly gliding it down. "How sexy, a man in charge." Tina buzzed in her airy voice. "My Aunty would love you sexy man."

This girl was looking at me with crazy eyes, she was so hot and cold. I felt like I was testing out old land mines, treading carefully because I didn't know which one would blow up in my face.

I took a little step back and plastid on my best try at a friendly smile. "Well . . . it was nice meeting you Tina," I said quickly before backing away into the writhing crowd. But I caught a glimpse at her shocked face as I slipped away. I bet not many people turned Tina down, or so she would like to think.

When I got back to the table everyone was there sipping there drinks and chatting. They all took in my empty status and started talking at once.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Where is she?" Eddie yelled.

"But she was hot!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Where those crazy-eyes?" Dean laughed.

I put up my hand to stop there bombarding. "Her name was Tina Conta," Rose made a very unladylike grunting noise. When I arched my brow at her she just smiled gently.

"The Conta family are full of themselves, and all have sticks shoved up their asses." Rose explained.

"Well then Tina was a Conta to a 'T' and yes Dean those were crazy-eyes. For a moment I thought she was going to eat me, and she kept trying to like . .. one up me," I sat down and took a sip of my drink. "Sorry Adrian but she was not my type."

"Oh you have a type do you Gavin?" Dean mocked.

"Yes . . . . not crazy…" we all laughed. "it not that strange a request really." I grinned.

Eddie pulled out his chair, stretching his arms out in front of him and cracking his knuckles. Adrian shivered.

"Gross man, what are you doing?" Adrian grumbled.

"I'm going to find Tobin a woman." He answered bluntly before stalking off. I looked over at Rose, sighing, she smiled at me –showing all her perfect, white, teeth-

"Hey, it's not that bad, their girls . . . not sharks." She laughed.

After a couple minutes of random chatting Eddie appeared with a girl in tow. She was a dhampir, she was an average height, not as muscly as most dhampirs –even the females- which led me to believe she wasn't a guardian. She had a short, spiky red pixie cut, and wide green eyes, the pale skin on her face and décolletage were spattered with hundreds of tiny freckles. She was wearing a strange very loose, floor length dress. Very odd for the location and time of day. It hung loosely from her body, swamping her frame.

"Guys and Rose this is Amethyst. Amethyst, these are my friends, and specifically the guy I was talking about Gavin." Eddie announced as I rose from the booth, and took Amethyst's outstretched hand, shaking it gently.

"Hi Gaa-vinn," She responded, her voice low and drawly. She drew out my name shaping her lips around the letters strangely. I quickly looked around the group.— It seemed they were trying not to laugh.—

"It nice to meet you Amethyst was is?" I asked politely pulling my hand back.

"Yessss," She nodded. "Like the precious crysss-tal." She announced.—slowly of course – drawing out every syllable.

"Um, would you like to get a drink Amethyst?" I asked for better lack of words.

"Do you think they will have green tea?" she asked looking up at me, her face oddly void of emotion.

"I don't think so," I answered trying not to let my confusion show through. Why would Eddie think that –she- would be the one? "But I'm sure we can find something you will like." I placed my hand softly and cautiously on her bent elbow, leading her to the bar.

She smelled strongly of incense and what I imagine crystals smelt like. –earth and a planty combination—

"So what do you do?" I asked her, we took two spare bar stools beside each other at the bar.

"Well I provide the court with their precious crystals." She replied blandly.

"I didn't know that we had a big demand for that here." I smiled.

"There isn't," she dead-panned, I motioned for her to continue. "I come once a year maybe, and the only place that orders them is the lady in the day spa who read tarot cards." She answered.

"Okay, cool. So what brought you here to the club tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Well I was dressed for the occasion, and I thought there would be some people here who could be interested in my crystals." She countered.

"You have them . . . on you?" I said a little shocked.

"Yes," she removed a bag from her shoulder I had just assumed was her handbag and placed it on her knees. The bag was a soft taupe brown, almost off-cream colour it was made out of a sturdy cord looking material and had big chunky metal belts that helped to keep it closed. The bag had clearly been well-loved, it was scuffed and a little dirty.

She opened the bag, inside was a few large crystals and gems floating around between little black velvet pouches in various sizes. She fished around in it for a second and brought out a middle sized bag.

It was one of those little pouches with the drawstring closes. She belted up the bag and allowed it to carefully slide to her feet, before slowly un-drawing the strip and tipping what was inside onto her palm.

It was a rock. Just a plain looking rock, about the size of a tennis ball. I looked at the rock then up at her face. She was smiling down at it like it was something beautiful.

"isn't it magnificent." She whispered, holding it closer to my face.

"Um, what is it?" I asked a little timidly.

"It's a pure, untouched gemstone." She cooed.

"Where?" I retorted.

"Inside . . ." she whispered. "you have to cut it open to find the gemstone or crystal inside, no body know what I could be, ruby, sapphire . . . diamond."

"kind of like a kinder-surprize . . ." I joked. She sat up straight in her chair again, laying the rock onto the velvet.

"Would you like to buy it?" She asked, point blank.

I was taken aback a moment, I thought I was having drink with a pretty girl, not being sold rocks, - in the middle of a club, might I add—

"Oh, yeah sure. How much?" I asked.

"For you, and because I can't guarantee what size or what is in there . . . $20." she replied softly.

"So I could be making a really good deal or you could be ripping me off completely?" I questioned.

The side of her lip quivered a little almost like she was going to smile. –Almost – "Yes." She nodded.

I gave her a $20 note; she placed the rock in the velvet bag and slipped a couple of her business card in my hand. "In case your friends want some crystals." She nodded turning in her stool and walking away casually.

I sat there for a few seconds, the rock in the velvet bag heavy in my hand. "Weird . . ." I whispered to myself before heading back to my friends, again. This time not so empty handed.

"Eddie . . . you suck and you owe me $20." I laughed dropping the rock onto the table. It landed with a muted thud.

"What is that?" Adrian grimaced pointing to the velvet bag.

"Please tell me that isn't one of your testicals." Dean laughed.

I shook my head.

"One of her testicals?" he asked.

"No they are no one's testicals you cave-man. It's a rock." I said trying to keep a straight face.

Rose leant forward and retrieved the bag. She opened it with deft fingers and let it roll out onto the table.

"It's a . . . rock?!" she announced, confused.

"Yes like I said." I laughed. The rock rolled to the middle of the table, were Adrian picked it up.

"Why did you buy a rock from a chick in a club? Are their drugs in it?" He asked peering at the rock from all different angles.

"Is it something kinky for some foreplay latter?" Dean asked.

"Is it for beating the other girls off with while she goes to the toilet." Rose joined in.

"Is the baby you and Amethyst hatched incubating in it?" Dean continued.

"Should we be getting a heat lamp?" Adrian inquired.

"No just sit on it very lightly, your ass will keep it warm." Rose replied.

"Or your farts." Eddie added.

"I know," Dean yelled. "It's her pet rock and she has intrusted it upon you while she goes on a worldwide strike tour against belts."

"Belts?" Adrian laughed.

"Yeah belts, clearly she didn't like them, because everyone was thinking that that outfit could have been salvaged if she was wearing a belt around her waist. It would have cinched in her waist and given her a hour-glass figure and made her look a lot slimmer, as well as making her not look like she should be selling hemp shirts out of the back of her comvy. Right?" He rambled. We all stared at him open mouthed.

"What was that?!" Rose giggled.

"Uh! My charge watches a lot of 'Fashion police' and 'How do I look,' that shit rubs off. Now if you excuse me, I need to go guzzle a beer and then have sex with a hot chick in a closet, maybe at the same time." He grunted before walking off towards the bar.

A round of drinks later Dean appears at the table with a breath-takingly beautiful Moroi. His hand is resting gently on the small of her back.

"Lenox, This is my best-friend Gavin. The one I was telling you about." He announces pointing towards me. I get to my feet as she puts her hand out to me.

"Hi Lenox." I grin, taking her hand and placing my lips softly on the back of it.

She gives me a full teeth showing Hollywood smile. "Lovely to meet you Gavin," her voice is soft, and smooth. "Would you like to dance with me?" She asks very forwardly.

"I would love to." I smile. She takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor, I look back at my friends, there all giving me a thumbs up.

When we get onto the dance floor Lenox starts dancing straight away her hips, rotating in a slow circle, her hands grazing up her long body an into the air, reaching for the roof. I begin to dance in front of her, suddenly very glad I am a very natural dancer, I think it came with all the training I had undertaken. I was a master in movement and my own body. Lenox lays her eyes on me, watching my body sway and move to the beat.

"You're a really good dancer." She smiles, flicking her silky ice blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Thanks," I grin at her. "You're really good too." I admit.

She giggles coyly before moving her hips slowly till she is closer to me, she puts her long thin hands lightly on my shoulders. I lose my nervousness and place my hands on her sides. She gives me an encouraging smile so I slide my hands slowly down till there resting on her hips. I can feel the rhythmic motion of her hips beneath my palms.

Lenox quickly got lost in the beat, her eyes closed loosely. So I take it as an opportunity to check her out. Lenox was tall, the top of her head just brushing my nose. All her limbs long and thin, she had a body that would make any regular human ballerina cry, expect the fact she had abnormally large breast for a Moroi, and even more unusual for her thin frame. –I deduced that they were fake, but damn did they look real— She had long icy blonde hair, it reached her shoulder blades and looked like it was made out of silk. She had large, ruby red lips that hid a set of perfect Hollywood white teeth. Her eyes were a normal shade of green but they were framed with a large set of false lashes. Her skin was pale and as perfect as a flower petal, not a single imperfection. She had on a very eye catching pinkie-orange jumpsuit. It was cut as shorts and the neckline was plunging, her prefect cleavage on display. She had a thin shiny gold belt resting around her waist, and huge golden heels on. She was beautiful. Almost like a celebrity or a model.

Lenox opened her eyes slowly, a smile creeping over her face as she took in my observation of her. Her hands slid down my shoulder blades, one hand cupping the back of my neck softly as she moved herself closer, her front pressed against mine.

"So," she said loudly over the music. "Are you a guardian?" she asked, her breath whispering against my skin.

"Yes, I am a royal guard actually. For Queen Dragmoir." I smiled. I loved my job.

"Oh wow." She grinned, her eyebrows doing a half lift. I had a feeling it only moved slightly because she had had some kind of plastic surgery.

"What about you?" I asked curiously. I couldn't imagine this girl doing anything strenuous, but that was being stereotypical of me.

"I do some modelling every now and then," she smiled. "You might have seen some of my adds. I did one a few weeks back for Orange Fanta, and a few months ago for Viagra." She smiled proudly.

"Viagra?" I laughed a little.

"Yeah, I was the girlfriend of a guy with issues downstairs when he was having sex with his wife. i gave him the Viagra so she didn't find out." She laughed. "You know how that goes." She giggled.

I frowned a little. "No, I wouldn't say I do. . ."

"Well, it was only once and I totally stopped after the wife found out." She nodded, flicking her hair behind her shoulder again.

"Okay." I breathed.

Her eyebrows did there little half-rise thing, she was looking behind me so I turned. I was shocked to find a huge buff Moroi standing extremely closely behind me. I looked back to Lenox, her face was neutral again.

"Zac." Lenox said bluntly. I turned back and dropped my hands when I saw the look on 'Zac's' face.

"Urh, Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Who the fuck is this?" Zac said looking directly at Lenox but pointing blatantly at me.

"A friend Zac." She bit back. I took a couple of awkward steps away from the two of them.

"Is this he guy you've been cheating on me with?" he spat out.

"And is that slut you've been dancing with one of the girls you've been cheating on me with?" she growled.

"Okay . . . I'm just going to leave." Neither of them looked at me as I made my way back to my friends, but when I turned around the two of them were embracing each other.

I got to the table and slammed my hands down spooking everyone. "Okay . . . what the hell is with all the crazy people you guys have been picking!" I laughed.

"What?! What was wrong with her?" Dean yelled. "She was beautiful!"

I pointed to where Lenox and Zac were now making out like crazy in the middle of the dance floor.

"That's what is wrong with her, she has a boyfriend. A crazy boyfriend who is probably on steroids." I grimaced.

"Okay." Rose announced getting up slowly. "It's time to let the professions do their job." She gave me a peck on the cheek before walking away from us, swaying her hips to the music. "I'll be back with your new girlfriend in a minute." She yelled out. We all laughed.

Yeah. i Found that highly unlikely.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think of this chapter?<strong>

**i hope you are enjoying it!**  
><strong>let me know all your thoughtsconcerns and opinions!**

**and i will reveal that Rose and Gavin will not end up together.**

**but that doesn't mean he doesn't still think she's hot and vice versa!**

**if you have any ideas please let me know!**

**I Love you guys and girls and thanks for reading!**

**don't forget to review!**

XOX

**A.**


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Scout Cookies

**i hope you like my next chapter! we get to meet Roses wonderful pick next!**

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, I had my hands resting on a beautiful brunette's hips. I could feel the hard nodules of her protruding hip bones as she swayed to the music. Her arms were loosely hanging around my neck. I smiled at her and she smiled back, her endless brown eyes crinkling up at the corners. Her head only just brushed my shoulders.<p>

"Are you sure that this 'Hannah' and not somebody you made up so that you could touch my awesome body?" I asked smirking. Rose rolled her eyes at me.

"She is real! She just had to go to the toilet jerk." She laughed, shoving at my left shoulder.

"Did she fall in? It has been like 10 minutes." I chuckled.

"Gav, you will never understand. Girls just don't go into the toilet, pee and run. We almost always run into someone we know and end up talking to them for hours," She nodded seriously. "Plus we have to touch up our make-up, apply more deodorant, and fix our outfits, so shut up." I couldn't help but smile. I would never understand women and would never dare to assume to.

"Oh," she perked up pulling one arm away, but keeping the other over my shoulder. "Hannah!" she called waving her arm in the air. The moroi walking towards us smiled wide and started to speed up towards us.

"Hi Rose, sorry about taking so long, I ran into a friend from the Academy I hadn't seen since we finished." She rambled excitedly. Rose looked up at me with a look that said 'I told you so'. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing.

"That's fine Hannah, I know how it is." Rose replied. She took a step closer to Hannah pulling me with her. "Hannah, this is the guy I was telling you about. My friend Gavin, he works with me guarding Queen Vasilisa. He is her second in command." She gloated for me.

"And obviously I'm Hannah, it's nice to meet you Gavin." The girl said smiling, she put her hand out towards me. –Her hands were long and skinny and she had those fake nails that kind of looked like claws, but they weren't overly long and were a neutral shade of pink-

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you too Hannah. I'm sorry if my wing-woman here was to forceful, she likes to get the job done just a little bit too much." I grinned, shaking her hand. The skin was soft and warm but she shook my hand firmly, like you would at a job interview. Rose rolled her eyes again, then slowly slipped away back to our table.

"It is no problem at all. She just knocked me unconscious, put a bag over my head and told me that if I didn't come over here and talk to you that she would kidnap my family." She replied, her lips tugging up into a smile. I couldn't really tell, but it almost seemed like she had an accent.

"I am pretty sure you're joking. But that sounds so much like something Rose would do that I'm not sure you are." I laughed.

Hannah laughed too, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. It was a light caramel colour, it was fluffy and tussled –but in an artful way that looked like it would have taken hours.—

"No she was really nice, I promise. I was thinking to myself. 'if this girl is this nice, she must surround herself with some pretty awesome people.' And I guess I was right." She smiled, the apples of her cheeks pinking slightly..

"Well, if you tell her this I will deny it. But Rose has really great taste." I grinned back.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked. I couldn't help but notice she had a habit of rolling her glossy lips together like she was spreading lipstick, or she was really nervous, and when she wasn't doing that she was puffing her lips up, like duck lips. I couldn't figure out if it was quirky or weird.

Hannah and I took up the same positions Rose and I had been just minutes before. – Her arms wrapped around my neck, my hands lying carefully on her hips—

"So are you from New-Zealand Hannah?" I asked over the music.

She shook her head and giggled. "No, but everyone thinks that. I was born in South Africa." She grinned.

"Oh wow, that is so awesome, and was totally my neck guess." I said in playful sarcasm.

"It's fine, hardly anybody guesses it first." She replied. Hannah moved and swayed her hips to the music. Her dress scratching the palms of my hands. –It was made out of 'millions' of tiny golden sequins, from her bust to her mid-thigh. But the dress had ¾ sleeves and a higher boat neckline, they were made out of a sheer material, that unless you were up close you couldn't even see in the nightclub lights, but it wasn't until she twirled in front of me that I realised the whole back, up till her arse crack was made out of the same sheer material. I noticed through the material at the back that she had a large black tattoo.

"What is your tattoo of?" I asked, my hand gliding up the silky material on her back were the image was.

"Oh that little thing," she smiled. I was a little shocked, it wasn't a little tattoo. The thing was from her shoulder blade and got lost under the sequinned material on the other side. If I had to guess I would say it was covering her butt too.

"You call that little?" I laughed.

"Oh, no I just forget its there sometimes, I just feel like its part of me now." She corrected.

"I understand." I answered smiling.

"it's a peacock." She replied to my previous question. "The tail covers all of my left butt-check." She laughed. "I warn you, getting your arse tattooed, does not tickle."

"I imagine it wouldn't." I laughed.

"do you have any tattoo's?" she asked. She suddenly seemed to remember who I was and laughed. "that was stupid of me, of course you do. You're a guardian." She blushed again.

"Yeah I do." I laughed, "But I do have more than just my promise marks and the others. I have a tattoo elsewhere." I wiggled my brows.

"Oh really," she laughed. "what is it and where is it?" she grinned.

"Hmm, I only tell girls that are special to me about my tattoos, maybe one day?" I asked, smirking.

"Maybe . . ." she blushed again. I was starting to think I made this girl really nervous. "But, I'm only here for another week before I go back to South Africa, do you think I could become _'special'_ to you between now and then?" she suddenly blurted out, her voice becoming lower and huskier.

I was completely caught off guard. Her hand patted my pec softly, fluttering her big black lashes at me. "Sorry?" I stuttered. "You what?"

"How about we have a drink then skip all of this and just go back to your place?" she purred in my ear. I blinked a couple of times, trying to make sure I was getting this right.

"But you don't even know me, I could be a serial killer?' I replied dumbfounded. Dean had gotten offers like this, but I had never. I wasn't usually the type for one night stands with strangers.

"This isn't my first rodeo handsome. And I don't think it's your first either." She purred again running her claws over the skin of the back of my neck. I just stared at her a little shocked, not really sure of what to do. "Drink. Now?" she probed arching her brow at my muddled face.

I nodded my head and just left for the bar without another word. I had no idea what was going on, and I also had no idea what kind of drink she wanted or even liked. All I knew was her name, she was from South Africa, and clearly loved peacocks so much she had one tattooed on her ass.

I took the nearest empty stool at the bar and buried my face into my hands, leaning my elbows on the sticky counter.

I felt a cool hand touch my arm "Are you okay?" a meek little voice inquired. I raised my head to be met with a large pair of hazel eyes.

"Yeah," I smiled, straightening myself up. "I'm fine."

"Had I bit too much to drink?" She smiled back sweetly.

"No, actually I haven't had that much to drink. It's just, I think all the girls here are crazy . . ." I chuckled wearily.

"I don't doubt that," she laughed, -a sweet, pure, innocent sound— I focused my eyes more clearly on the girl sitting beside me. She had long dark red hair, -it curled around her bust perfectly—very thick, black lashes, very natural pink lips that hid a set of teeth that weren't 'Hollywood perfect' and an almost doll like face. She was clearly Moroi, but was one of the shortest Moroi's I had laid eyes on. She wouldn't have been much taller than Rose. But she had long thin legs and a very petite frame. She was probably one of the most classically beautiful women in this bar. She wasn't wearing pounds of make-up, she looked genuine.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She asked timidly, pointing off into the crowd of thriving dancers. I looked to where she was pointing to see Hannah practically dry humping another guy on the dance-floor.

"No!" I blurted out much too loudly. The girl arched her brow, I took it as her wanting me to continue explaining. "My friend just tried to set us up, I only met her like 5 minutes ago, I came to the bar because she asked for a drink." I laughed.

"Wow, well. She certainly moves fast doesn't she." She smiled at me, little dimples forming on either side of her lips as she did so. "Your friend clearly has very good taste." She said softly, making a funny face.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. The girl clasped her hands in her lap and looked at them like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"She is a . . . how to put it nicely . . . an Escort who bangs men for cash." she answered bluntly.

My brows practically got lost in my hairline, or that's what it felt like. "Wow, don't sugar coat it!" I laughed. She joined it with her girlish laugh.

"I'm Gavin," I announced after the laughed had died down putting my hand out towards her.

"Isla." She replied taking my hand and shaking it softly. Her hands were little and felt so fragile, like a little bird, I could almost fit her whole hand in my palm alone.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Isla," I said kindly.

"The pleasure is all mine." She laughed again. "Would you like a drink?" she asked gesturing to the bar.

"How about I buy you one?" I replied smiling at her. She nodded her head and gave me a little smile.

"I'd like that."

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Surprise me." She said confidently.

I flagged down the Dhampir bar tender, and when he came over a white washer draped over his shoulder I smiled at him.

"Two vodka and raspberry and two 'girl scout cookie' shots please." I asked handing over a $50 note.

"A girl scout cookie shot?" Isla laughed looking at me with her eyebrows arched.

"Yeah, they are really good! I hadn't tried one till I got to America. It's going to blow your mind!" I grinned, the bar tender pushing our drinks towards us and hanging me back my change.

"What is in it?" she asked lifting the long shot glass to eye level. It was an awesome looking shot. They always put it in a long shot glass. The three ingredients didn't mix but sat on top of each other giving it an almost tri-coloured effect. The bottom was a dark brown, the middle a creamy colour and the top a honey/caramel colour. It looked delicious.

"Coffee liquor, Irish cream liqueur, and peppermint schnapps." I replied. Isla licked her lower lip and then smiled up at me.

"That actually sounds amazing," She giggled. "Alright . . . on three?" she asked.

I lifted up my shot glass to my lips and so did Isla. "One . . . two . . . THREE!" I chuckled before we both tipped our heads back and let the liquid wash down our throats.

When I was done, I dropped my glass onto the bar and let out a loud sigh, the alcohol warmed my throat and stomach as it slid down. I turned to Isla, she was giggling.

"That was so yum! I've never had anything like it. It tastes so much like a 'Girl scout cookie'!" she exclaimed.

"Do you want another?" I laughed. Isla just nodded her head, smiling impishly.

After three more girl scout shots, our vodka and raspberries and another shot that Isla picked, –which I couldn't recall the name of even though we laughed about it for about 10 minutes . . . something like 'Sticky Nipple' – We ended up on the dance floor.

Isla was a pretty good dancer, she was a tiny bit out of time but she wasn't afraid to let loose. I wasn't sure if that was her all the time or just her when she had had a little bit of alcohol in her system, but it was adorably charming.

Isla grinned at me before she crashed into my chest, her arms flinging around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her thin waist and held her close. It wasn't a slow song but we danced like it was, lost somewhere in our own drunken haze.

Isla pulled herself up on her tippy toes so that she could whisper something in my ear. What she said made my eyebrows shoot into my hair line. I nodded my head and let Isla lead me out of the club her small hand firmly gripping mine, her beautiful red hair blowing in the warm night air and her skin illuminated and glowing because of the neon signs that lined the shops, clubs and restaurants here at the court.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you liked this chapter!<strong>  
><strong>let me know your thoughts and concerns!<strong>  
><strong>i love all your feedback so don't hold back!<strong>  
><strong>What did you think of Hannah? or Isla? or any of the other girls Gavin met at the club!<strong>

**ps. when thinking up Isla character i imagined Isla fisher, that woman is beautiful. but obviously in my story she isn't 39! shes around 19-20**

**i love you all for reading and following and reviewing!**  
><strong>XOX<strong>

**A.**


End file.
